Raucous, Rude and Rowdy
Listen on YouTube Lyrics The hawk and owl and eagle All think we have no class If "classy" means you're stuffy Then we'll just take a pass They think they look majestic, They think they look so wise But let's all have a couple drinks And see how straight you fly We're raucous, rude, and rowdy And ask us if we care! We have our boisterous buddies And prove that we don't share We're foremost at a party And rearmost in a fight And if you think you're tougher We'll just say that you are right The hawk looks like he's looking For trouble, everyday Just like a tavern bully, Warning folks out of his way He talks big if you're smaller Or if he sees some fear But let an owl or eagle show And see who disappears (What a brown beak!) We're raucous, rude, and rowdy And ask us if we care! We have our boisterous buddies And prove that we don't share We're foremost at a party And rearmost in a brawl And if you think you're tougher, We'll just show you how we crawl The owl looks oh-so dignified And humans think he's wise Just 'cuz he sits and stares a lot With forward-facing eyes He think he owns the forest He thinks he's oh-so tough But if we jump him, twelve to one, We'll almost have enough (Yee-haw!!) We're raucous, rude, and rowdy And ask us if we care! We have our boisterous buddies And prove that we don't share (Woo-hoo!) We're foremost at a party And rearmost in the war And if you think you're tougher, We'll just stay here on the floor (Hey, keep yer wings to yerself!) interlude The eagle's such a poser, He's such a feathered pain! He likes to think he looks so proud, But mostly, he's just vain He thinks that he's so noble So lordly, free, and fine But we are free to have our fun And party 'til we're blind! (Yee-haw!!) We're raucous, rude, and rowdy And ask us if we care! We have our boisterous buddies And prove that we don't share We're foremost at a party And rearmost in a fray And if you think you're tougher, We'll just stay out of your way We're raucous, rude, and rowdy And ask us if we care! We have our friends and buddies And prove that we don't share We're foremost at a party And rearmost in the clash And if you think we're trashy, We'll just go take out the trash (Hey, check out that tail! Wanna drink? Not ol' crow again!) We're raucous, rude, and rowdy And ask us if we care! We have our boisterous buddies And prove that we don't share We're foremost at a party And rearmost in a fight And if you think you're tougher, We'll just say that you are right *starts yodeling* (What's he doin'? I think he's singing in Hertasi! Yee-haw!! *music stops* Nevermore That's ravens, Idjit! Sorry.) Category:Music Category:Songs